HTTYD: Take Two!
by Simply Cool
Summary: The filming of How To Train Your Dragon - and bloopers. I do every scene YOU ask for! Chapter 1: The Downed Dragon. Rated T Because, well, it's my story. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Some scenes are fluffy, some are funny, some are just plain dark.
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE ONE**

Hiccup looked over the hill. The fear on his face became laughter as he crouched down, pretending to be hiding from the dragon. Soon enough the suppressed chuckles became loud laughter. He fell on his back, rolling down the hill and to the director's feet.

"S-sorry," Hiccup choked, tears streaming down his face. "It's just so _funny! _Toothless looks _ridiculous!"_

Suddenly a black shadow landed on top of him, a terrifying face of slit pupils and bared teeth snarling at him. It made children watching the shooting cry and adults scream.

Hiccup shrieked and passed out.

"I don't know whether to thank you or be annoyed at you, Toothless," sighed the director. Toothless slid off his rider's body, a faint look of mischievousness on his face.

The director glared at him. "Go back to the ropes. _Now." _It didn't help that the cameraman were laughing behind him, only aggravating him more. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

Then he turned round to the laughing men. "Well? One of you wake him up!"

The cameraman grabbed a bucket of water beside him and threw it all over Hiccup.

Hiccup spluttered awake, sitting straight up. He glared at them all as most of the studio burst into laughter. Toothless nudged him, cooing apologetically. His gaze softened as he wrapped an arm around his dragon, standing up.

The audience _aww_ed. Even the director had to crack a grin at the bond the two friends hugged, Hiccup around the neck and Toothless with his head around the boy's shoulders. The bond they shared was the thing that inspired him in the first place to make this God-forsaken movie.

"Okay, your daily fluff is over," Hiccup joked. "Back to filming."

**TAKE 2**

Hiccup crawled up the hill. He saw the dragon, and immediately ducked down. The audience held their breath as the director muttered, "Good… Good… Keep rolling."

Hiccup looked back over, fumbling for the knife. The director had given him a plastic knife, just in case there was an accident. Hiccup couldn't be trusted around sharp objects – it was a scientific fact.

Hiccup took a deep breath and slid down the hill. He ran to the boulder, turning as to hide behind it from his dragon. He accidently slammed into it too hard, his head cracking as he crumpled to the floor.

The director dragged his hand over his face.

**TAKE 16**

Hiccup stared down at Toothless. The dragon stared back at him, his heavy breathing and low moans almost convincing the director into thinking he was hurt.

Hiccup obviously couldn't bear to look at his dragon like this, so repositioned the blade in his hands, turning his eyes to the wings. The director saw a movement of hesitation, self-doubt – _real _self-doubt – as Toothless let out a low moan, his head falling to the grass.

Hiccup let the dagger fall to his head, letting out a sigh. "I did this…" he muttered, stepping back. A grin was slowly growing on the director's face.

Hiccup turned around, then looked back. He knelt down suddenly and started cutting the ropes.

The director cheered as Toothless shot up, slamming Hiccup against the ropes.

A screeching roar filled the air before he flew off, Hiccup left stunned, before he climbed up and half-mimed fainting.

The director yelled with happiness, a massive smile on his face. "Finally!"

Toothless crash-landed beside him, before getting up and walking over to Hiccup.

"Um.. sir?"

"Yes?"

"The camera wasn't recording."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback – honestly, I wasn't expecting those much reviews! :D I am very happy and I love you all 3 Here is Forbidden Friendship for**_** 'Forbiddenfriends' **_

**TAKE ONE**

Hiccup looked disgusted as Toothless hacked a fish tail up on to his lap. The dragon smirked, something the camera caught, and sat on his haunches.

Hiccup puffed up his cheeks, glancing around awkwardly. The dragon made a questioning noise, glancing from the fish to Hiccup.

"The dragon's a better actor than the boy," the director muttered, earning a few nods.

Hiccup glanced down, then up. He sighed, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a bite. With a groan he tried to swallow it, succeeding for about five seconds before puking it back up all over Toothless.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Snotlout called from off-stage.

Hiccup groaned in response, clutching his stomach.

"You might wanna… run."

Toothless had started to growl. Night Furies were very proud creatures, and nothing insults one more than a puny toothpick throwing up on them.

Hiccup screeched, tripping and running as fast as he can, Toothless following him with a roar of fury.

The director closed his eyes, slumping down. "Agh!"

**TAKE ONE**

Hiccup stepped on the line, then off, then back on, then off. Toothless growled and softened, growled and softened.

Hiccup gave a half-smile, before dancing round. The studio watched with bated breath. Astrid was sighing, looking a little dreamy as Hiccup gave a half-smirk.

The director watched closely as Hiccup stopped in front of the dragon. Hiccup flinched as Toothless snarled, then turned his head and held his hand out towards him.

The director smiled, sitting up straight in his chair and gripping the arms of it.

Toothless looked around, smiling his Toothless smile. Hiccup's hand was starting to curl, since he couldn't keep it up that straight for a while, due to the 'Blacksmithing'.

The director frowned, noticing that mischievous look, and warned him. "Toothless..."

Toothless lunged forwards and encased Hiccup's head in his slobbery mouth.

Hiccup's body struggled and people could hear the faint shrieking from Toothless's mouth.

"Toothless, he can't breath," Astrid warned him, hands over her mouth.

"Spit him out. You don't know where he's been," Snotlout chuckled, earning a disgusted look from Toothless, who spat Hiccup out.

The Viking stumbled up, flicking his soaking wet hair out his face. He gasped for breath, leaning against Toothless.

Toothless chuckled, a noise that made even the director laugh.

Suddenly Hiccup whipped an expert hand out and caught Toothless under the chin, who immediately collapsed, purring.

"How did you do that?" The director said in amazement. Then he grinned. "We're putting that into the movie."


End file.
